Temporal-Soul Travel
Temporal-Soul Travel is a concept of time travel introduced in the Reformed History saga of the Roach Chronicles. It allowed temporal voyage by using the soul of the user and the soul of the user's past or future self. Overview During Roach's time as a member of Division One within the Humane Labs and Research facility, he discovered a method of time travel that utilized the soul, allowing the user to visit a point in time where a version of them was present. To access this method, Roach designed a teleportation device that extracts a fragment of the user's soul while sending the user and the rest of their soul to the future, while the piece of their soul that is left behind in the time they came from is stored in the device, allowing continuity to continue as if they were still in the present time. However, this method of time travel is soon discovered to be highly unstable, as the presence of a fractured soul would cause temporal anomalies in the time they are visiting. When Division One traveled to the future through the device, they realized that the future was seemingly falling apart due to the presence of their fractured souls. In order to avert this and set things right, Roach found and acquired the Summoning Key from a Unit 14 cargo ship, and planned to use it to absorb the souls of their future selves, which at the time were intact. Using their souls, Roach would use them in place of their fractured souls to return to their original time, with the intent of changing the past to create a different future. Upon returning to the present time, the four were reunited with the piece of their souls that were missing and proceeded to seemingly change history, although this created a paradox that resulted in the creation of the Fractured Realm. However, it was soon realized that despite their success in seemingly changing the future, their actions would ultimately have no effect, as they would end up carrying out the events that caused the future they traveled to to exist, and would allow their past selves to extract their intact souls when they eventually arrived to the future; Roach had failed to realize that their voyage into the future and subsequent return to the present in an attempt to create a new future was all destined to happened, and Unit 14 had intentionally wiped all of their memories with Element X to allow this to happen after capturing them at their safehouse, thus creating a cycle in time. Eventually, thanks to Amici, the time-traveling versions of Division One learned of this after some time repeating the cycle, causing them to regain memories of the cycle. The four soon sought to change events while they were still in the future, as by returning to their time would continue the cycle. In order to save themselves, Roach used the Summoning Key in tandem with the newly-acquired Harbinger to remove the rest of their souls, as the presence of their fractured souls was what was causing the timeline to fall apart, although this caused them to be turned into Soulless. With their fractured souls gone, the future was able to repair itself, and the future became their new present once they regained their souls, which were repaired by the powers of the Summoning Key and the Soul Stone within it, following the destruction of their Soulless counterparts at the hands of Amici. Category:Reformed History